My Princess
by Cho Ocean
Summary: No Summary, yang berminat baca aja langsung ne GS Kyumin
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun (N ) 22 tahun

Sungmin (Y) 21 tahun

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My Princess

Author POV

Disebuah rumah mewah dan megah tengah disibukan beberapa maid yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk nona muda yang kini masih tidur nyenyak diatas kasur empuk dan juga selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari dinginnya AC.

Seorang maid bernama Ryewook berjalan dengan perlahan kedalam kamar nona mudanya,ini sudah menjadi tugas wajibnya membangunkan Sungmin, si nona muda. Sungmin akan marah dan mengamuk jika bukan maid kesayangannya ini yang membangunkannya. Ryewook tak bisa dikatakan sebagai maid juga, karena dia hanya mengurus keperluan Sungmin.

" Nona, bangun ini sudah pukul 8, nona ada kelas pagi ini pukul 9 " Ryewook berbisik sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin perlahan.

" Eungghhh sebentar lagi Wookie " Sungmin menggeliat kecil namun tak juga membuka kedua matanya.

" Jika nona tidak bangun sekarang, nanti pasti terlambat, apa nona mau melewatkan satu mata kuliah tanpa melihat pangeran nona? " Ucapan Ryewook sukses membuat Sungmin membuka lebar kedua matanya.

" OMO " Sungmin langsung mendudukan dirinya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

" Tidaaakkkkk aku harus bertemu Kyunnieee kyaaaaaaaaa "

BLAM  
Ryewook terkekeh mendengar kehebohan nona mudanya, beginilah cara ampuh Sungmin jika sulit dibangunkan, Ryewook hanya perlu menyinggung soal pangerannya maka Sungmin akan langsung terbangun dengan mudahnya. Dengan segera Ryewook membereskan tempat tidur Sungmin dan menyiapkan pakaian yang sudah Sungmin pesan semalam. Sungmin memang terbiasa memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya ke kampus pada malam hari, karena akan lebih leluasa memilih pakaian yang akan membuatnya cantik dihadapan Kyuhyun, pangerannya.

Sungmin sudah 3 tahun menyukai Kyuhyun, namja pintar yang sangat populer di Sapphire Blue University. Seantereo Sapphire Blue juga sudah tau jika Sungmin mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun bahkan secara terang-terangan menyatakan sukanya pada Kyuhyun namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menanggapi. Kyuhyun meskipun dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang namun dengan kesederhaannya, kepintarannya, dan sikapnya yang pendiam dan cuek justru membuat seluruh gadis menyukainya termasuk Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dengan gadis macam Sungmin, nona muda yang selalu membawa maid kesyangannya "Ryewook " kekampus hanya untuk menemainya dan membawakan tas dan untuk diperintah ini itu oleh Sungmin, dan jangan lupa sikap manja yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin enggan untuk menerima cinta Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Wookie apa aku sudah cantik? Make up ku bagaimana? " Sungmin sibuk mengaca sambil berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, dibelakang Ryewook mengikuti Sungmin sambil membawakan tasnya. Ryewook meringis kecil ketika melihat Sungmin yang harus berjalan cepat dengan high heels setinggi 15 senti, belum lagi rok span diatas lutut yang membuatnya semakin sulit berjalan.

" Nona sudah cantik dan make up nya pun pas, awas nona hati-hati nanti terjatuh " Ryewook panik saat Sungmin berjalan agak sedikit keseleo hampir terjatuh.

" Aku tak apa Wokkie, baiklah ini sudah didepan kelas, sini tasku " Sungmin mengadahkan tangannya kepada Ryewook dan dengan segera tas itu berpindah tangan ke tangan Sungmin.

" Baiklah ini untuk yang terakhir wookie, apa aku sudah sempurna? " Ryewook meneliti dari atas sampai bawah kemudian mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

" Sempurna " mendengar jawaban Ryewook membuat senyum mengembang sempurna dibibir Sungmin.

" Arrasho, aku kekelas dulu, kau bisa menungguku dikantin " Ryewook mengangguk mengerti. Belum sempat Sungmin membuka pintu kelasnya, dia kembali menengok kearah Ryewook.

" Ingat, untuk kembali kesini sebelum kelasku selesai, arra? " Ryewook kembali mengangguk dan kali ini Sungmin langsung memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

" Mianhamnida Songsaengnim saya terlambat " Sungmin memasang senyuman termanisnya membuat Dosen Park dengan mudahnya mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk.

" Silahkan Nona Lee " Seluruh mahasiswa dikelas memandang sinis kearah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendongakan kepalanya angkuh. Salahkan saja keluarganya yang sangat kaya raya, pemilik Lee corp, perusahaan yang bergerak dibanyak bidang, hotel, mall, mobil, dan lainnya. Tidak lupa keluarganya yang menjadi penyumbang terbesar di Sapphire Blue University.

Sungmin berjalan kearah kursi yang ditempati pangerannya, Kyuhyun. Namun wajah angkuh yang tadi ditunjukan digantikan dengan ekspresi geram ketika melihat saingannya Seohyun yang sudah duduk manis disamping Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mencari tempat lain karena Kyuhyun duduk dipojok jadi tak mungkin Sungmin memaksa untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin duduk dibangku kosong ketiga dari depan. Sesekali Sungmin melihat kearah belakang, melihat Seohyun berusaha mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun.

BRAK

Seluruh mata tertuju kearah Kyuhyun yang menjatuhkan bangkunya, membereskan bukunya kemudian pindah duduk disebelah Sungmin. Rona merah dan senyuman tercetak diwajah cantiknya, semua perhatian kelas kembali pada Dosen Park yang kembali mengajar. Seakan ini sudah sering terjadi, mereka tak mengambil pusing soal tadi.

" Gomawo " bisik Sungmin malu-malu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya malas terus diganggu wanita itu " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal namun tetap tersenyum. Yah meskipun seusai kelas Sungmin mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun namun ketika waktunya belajar, meskipun ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak akan mengusik Kyuhyun. Justru Sungmin juga ikut fokus belajar, meskipun dia nona muda yang manja namun soal nilai ia tak kalah dengan Kyuhyun. Harta kedua orang tuanya tak menjadikannya nona muda yang bodoh, justru ia harus belajar dengan baik agar bisa mempimpin perusahaan keluarganya kelak, maka dari itu Sungmin mengambil jurusan bisnis manajemen. Beda dengan Seohyun yang tak mau mengambil pusing soal mata kuliah, yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun bisa tertarik dengannya.

.

.

.

" Kyu, apa kau ingin makan siang bersamaku " Sungmin buru-buru menyusul Kyuhyun begitu keluar kelas. Ryewook yang melihat Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun pun mengikuti dari belakang.

" Tidak " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

" Tunggu Kyu, jangan cepat-cepat, aku sulit berjalaawwwww... " Sungmin terjatuh karena tak bisa menyusul Kyuhyun.

" Nonaaaaa " Ryewook berteriak histeris saat dilihatnya Sungmin terjatuh. Seluruh mahasiswa dikoridor melihat kejadian itu namun tak sedikitpun membantu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghela nafas lalu berbalik berjalan kearah Sungmin yang masih terduduk dilantai. Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika mencoba untuk bangun dibantu Ryewook.

Sungmin mendongak ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua lengan dimasukan kedalam saku, ekspresinya begitu datar dan dingin.

" Jika kau tak bisa menggunakan sepatu setinggi itu sebaiknya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, jika begini kau terlihat menyedihkan " Ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin dan menusuk membuat hati Sungmin nyeri. Kyuhyun berbalik badan memunggungi Sungmin.

" Sebaiknya kau hubungin pengawalmu untuk membawamu kerumah sakit " Setelah itu Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

" Nona " Ryewook memegang bahu Sungmin, Ryewook sedih melihat nona mudanya menangis. Bahkan sejak kecil meskipun sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya keluar negeri, Sungmin tak pernah menangis.

" Wae? Wae dia tidak pernah memandangku? Apa yang kurang dari diriku sehingga dia tak pernah sudi memandangku Wookie? " Ryewook memeluk Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

" Dia hanya belum melihat kecantikan hatimu nona, kau cantik luar dan dalam meskipun tak banyak orang yang mengetahui itu, tapi aku melihat itu, suatu saat dia akan melihat kecantikan hatimu sehingga dia terjerat bahkan sulit lepas dari jeratan hatimu nona, percayalah " Tangis Sungmin pecah mendengar ucapan Ryewook, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak yakin memiliki kecantikan hati, tapi kenapa orang lain justru mengatakan jika dia cantik luar dan dalam.

TBC/ END?

Ff baru, entahlah bagus apa gak, Cuma tiba-tiba terlintas aja dipikiranku.. semalat membaca, dan jangan lupa review ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun (N ) 22 tahun

Sungmin (Y) 21 tahun

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**NB: SEBELUM BACA Coba deh cari lagu Taeyeon yg like a star tapi cover By Kang Seulgi, HARUS YANG COVER KANG SEULGI. Pas bagian adegan Kyumin aku tandain pake lirik korea like a star, coba sambil dengerin siapa tau bisa berasa, meskipun liriknya gak nyambung-nyambung banget sama jalan ceritanya. Disitu adegannya Kyumin saling tatapan terus kayak muncul lagu like a star itu jd background lagunya. Dan dengerin jiga pas ending chap 2 itu puter lagi lagunya, biar dapet feelnya di adegan itu. Oke? Selamat membaca ^^**

My Princess

Chapter 2

Author POV

" AAWWWWWWWWWW Appoooo " Sungmin berteriak kencang saat maid mengobati kakinya yang membengkak akibat terjatuh.

" Tahan sedikit nona " Ryeowook mengelus bahu Sungmin mencoba menenangkannya.

" YA! Bisakah kau perlahan! Ini sakit pabbo! " Sungmin begitu kesal saat maid bernama Taeyeon menekan kaki yang membengkak sedikit keras.

" Mianhamnida Nona " Teyeon menunduk takut namun tangannya tetap mencoba mengobati luka Sungmin.

" Aku pikir sebaiknya besok nona tak usah pergi ke kampus dulu" Ucap Ryeowook.

" Shirooo, nanti aku tak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun " Sungmin menggeleng keras, menolak gagasan dari Ryeowook.

" Tapi jika nona memaksa untuk pergi kaki nona akan semakin sakit, lebih baik nona istirahat "

" Kalau aku dirumah, Seo ular itu akan terus mendekati pangeranku, aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi! " Sungmin meremas bantalnya menyalurkan emosinya kala mengingat Seohyun yang terus menempeli pangerannya.

" Heuh baiklah terserah nona saja " Ryeowook menghela nafas pasrah mendapati tingkah nona mudanya yang selalu ingin dituruti.

" Dan aku mau sekarang kau memesan kursi roda untukku pergi kekampus besok, aku tak mau menggunakan tongkat dan kau Taeyeon menyingkirlah jika sudah selesai lalu kembali ketempatmu " Sungmin merebahkan dirinya lalu asik berkutat dengan ponselnya setelah Taeyeon berlalu dari kamar Sungmin.

" Bisakah nona menggunakan bahasa yang sopan ketika berbicara dengan orang lain? Bagaimanapun Taeyeon Eonnie lebih tua dari nona meskipun dia bekerja untuk nona " Sungmin mendelik kesal dengan kesal kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya menghadap Ryeowook.

" Kau memerintahku? Kau memang sudah kuanggap seperti sahabatku, tapi kau juga harus tahu diri siapa dirimu, ini rumahku, aku membayar kalian untuk aku perintah sesuka hatiku, jadi jangan banyak komentar! " Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya memunggungi Ryeowook dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

" Maaf jika nona merasa aku kurang ajar, aku hanya ingin nona bersikap lebih baik, bagiku meskipun nona dimata orang lain adalah nona yang manja dan seenaknya juga menyebalkan, tetapi sebenarnya nona baik, mereka saja yang tidak tahu. Dan aku ingin mereka melihat kebaikan nona, tapi jika nona bersikap seperti ini terus maka tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat melihat kebaikan nona, termasuk Kyuhyun. Maaf jika mengganggu waktu nona, aku permisi " Ryeowook pergi keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

BLAM

Setelah Ryeowook keluar, Sungmin membuka lagi selimut yang sempat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Sungmin menengok kearah pintu sambil mendengus kesal.

" Aku juga tak perlu dianggap baik, aku tak peduli kata orang lain, tapi jika Kyuhyun ... " Sungmin terdiam memikirkan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat jika ia baik, tapi sudut hati Sungmin juga bertanya-tanya **" Apakah aku orang yang baik? " **

" Aishhhhh menyebalkaaaaan " Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini dibantu oleh Ryeowook, Sungmin mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi kekampus. Karena semalam dia tak sempat memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya, maka pagi ini Sungmin mengenakan pakaian yang simple. Sungmin mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dengan warna pastel dan motif bunga dipadukan dengan kerah yang dikancingkan, lalu untuk bawahannya menggunakan celana jeans berwarna biru, dan flat shoes berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Rambutnya diikat kebelakang dan tak lupa menggunakan kaca mata cokelat. Meskipun kakinya cedera dan harus menggunakan kursi roda namun penampilan tetap nomor satu bagi Sungmin.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik kearah Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Sejak tadi pagi Ryeowook tak banyak bicara, hanya seperlunya saja dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit tidak nyaman namun Sungmin pun enggan untuk menanyakannya. Gengsi yang menjadi kendalanya. Tak lama merekapun sampai di kampus, Ryeowook turun terlebih dahulu karena harus mengeluarkan kursi roda yang dipesan Sungmin semalam, setelah itu membantu Sungmin untuk turun setelahnya ia mendorong kursi roda yang Sungmin duduki menuju kelasnya.

" Wookie "

" Ne nona? " Sungmin tampak meremas kedua tangannya, sedikit ragu untuk bertanya namun hatinya tak tenang sedari tadi karena Ryeowook hanya diam saja.

" Jangan pikirkan apapun soal semalam nona, aku tak apa dan aku minta maaf karena kelancanganku semalam " Seakan mengerti nona mudanya yang gengsi maka Ryeowook terlebih dahulu meminta maaf.

"Ne, tak apa " Jawab Sungmin, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis, dia sudah tau bagaimana watak nona mudanya itu, tak akan pernah bisa mengelurkan kata maaf meskipun Ryeowook tahu sebenarnya Sungmin gelisah sejak tadi.

" Nah sudah sampai nona, apa aku perlu mengantar nona kedalam? " Sungmin menggeleng.

" Tak usah, biar aku sendiri " Sungmin pun mulai memutar roda kursi rodanya sendiri menuju dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak hening ketika Sungmin memasuki kelas, semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin. Diperhatikan seisi kelas tak membuat Sungmin jadi minder, justru ia terlihat cuek dan lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangan menuju bangku dikelasnya, mencari keberadaan pangerannya, namun lagi-lagi Seohyun duduk disamping Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengeram kesal.

Seohyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Sungmin, senyum mengejek tercetak jelas diwajah Seohyun.

" Ck ck ck aigoo, nona muda ini kenapa mendadak menjadi lumpuh? Mengenakan kursi roda eoh? Kasihan sekali hahaha " tawa Seohyun mengelegar diruangan kelas, semua mahasiswa yang ada dalam kelas hanya diam tak berniat ikut campur, Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas sambil bertopang dagu. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, oleh karena itu dia tak mau peduli dan ambil pusing.

" Ini bukan urusanmu " ketus Sungmin sambil menatap tajam Seohyun.

" Asal kau tahu, sekarang aku bisa saja menjatuhkan kursi rodamu sehingga kau ikut terjatuh dan semakin tak bisa berjalan, namun aku tak sejahat itu pada orang lumpuh sepertimu " Sungmin tak menghiraukan Seohyun, ia lebih memilih mendorong kursi rodanya menuju bangku Kyuhyun, setelah sampai, Sungmin mengambil tas Seohyun yang ada diatas meja.

" YAK APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN PADA TASKU? " Seohyun berteriak marah ketika tasnya diambil Sungmin. Dan pupil mata Seohyun semakin melebar ketika dengan santainya Sungmin melempar tas mahalnya.

BUKK

" YAK YEOJA LUMPUH, KAU TAHU ITU TAS GUCCI, HARGANYA SANGAT MAHAL " Sungmin menatap Seohyun remeh.

" Mahal? Jinjja? Bagiku itu tas murah, bahkan aku bisa membeli pabrik dan merknya, bahkan aku bisa membeli harga dirimu berserta keluargamu yang menurutku tak berharga itu. Bahkan anjingku dirumah lebih berharga dari dirimu, ups.. tapi itu memang benar, jadi enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang! " Seohyun mengeram marah, emosinya sudah memuncak, namun ia tau tak semudah itu melawan Sungmin, dengan muka yang memerah karena malu, Seohyun pergi dari kelas dan memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah. Sungmin pun tak mau ambil peduli, dia lebih memilih memusatkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tampak acuh.

" Hmm Kyunnie, aku ingin duduk disampingmu, bisakah bantu aku menyingkirkan bangku ini? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

" Kyunnieeeee " rengek Sungmin, dengan kesal Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengangkat bangku lalu memindahkannya sehingga Sungmin dapat duduk disebelahnya kemudian kembali lagi duduk ditempatnya.

" Gomawooo " bisik Sungmin sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

" Hmm " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gumaman.

" Kyunnie, istirahat nanti kita makan bersama ne? " Sungmin menopang dagunya menatap Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Sungmin sama sekali.

" Kyunnieeee " Sungmin menggoncang-goncang lengan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Diam jika ingin tetap duduk disini! " Seketika nyali Sungmin menciut.

" Ne " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunduk takut.

" Ah, tapi nanti kita tetap makan bersama ne? " Ucap Sungmin lagi, namun Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

" Ne arrasho, aku akan diam " Sungmin menggerakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dari sudut bibir kiri kekanan membentuk gerakan mengunci seolah-olah ia akan tutup mulut dan tidak berisik lagi. Meskipun diam namun mata Sungmin tak pernah lepas untuk menatap dalam Kyuhyun, meskipun Kyuhyun mencoba tak peduli namun lama-lama ia menjadi risih sendiri.

" Ck, bisakah tak menatapku seperti itu? "

" Wae? "

" Itu mengganggu " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

" Tapi aku hanya menatapmu dan tidak bicara " Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Itu sama saja, bersikaplah seperti yeoja normal, jangan berlebihan, itu membuatku semakin tak menyukaimu Sungmin " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Tapi aku menyukaimu " Jawab Sungmin sambil menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuknya dipipi Kyuhyun.

" Hentikan itu! " Sentak Kyuhyun.

" Hentikan apanya? " Tanya Sungmin masih menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepis jari Sungmin membuat Sungmin mengaduh sakit.

" Kyunnie kasar " Sungmin mengusap jarinya yang sedikit sakit.

" Diamlah jika aku tak ingin kasar, jika kau memang menyukaiku maka dengarkan aku, apa bisa? " Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

" Ne ne neeeee " Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

" Dengar, sebentar lagi Songsaengnim datang, aku tak ingin belajar dengan mood berantakan, jadi bisakah kau diam, jangan bicara, jangan menatapku, jangan banyak bertingkah, cukup diam, hadap kedepan, lakukan jika kau menyukaiku " Sungmin mengangguk.

" ne " Setelah itu Sungmin benar-benar melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega. Tak lama Songsaengnim datang dan merekapun memulai pelajaran dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk disudut kantin menikmati makan siang. Setelah usaha Sungmin **membujuk** , lebih tepatnya memaksa Kyuhyun akhirnya mereka makan siang bersama dikantin. Ryeowook ikut menemani namun dia duduk berbeda meja dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun karena ingin memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa dia tak ikut duduk bersama disini? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Ryeowook.

" Dia tak mau, mungkin dia tahu aku sulit mendapatkan kesempatan berada didekatmu maka dia memberiku kesempatan untuk berdua denganmu "

" Aku heran dia bisa bertahan dengan orang sepetimu, kau pasti menyebalkan dan selalu bertingkah " Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Begitukah? Jadi itu pandanganmu mengenai diriku? " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih, Kyuhyun tak menjawab hanya diam menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan makannya dan memilih menundukan kepalanya.

" Mungkin kau memang benar, aku menyebalkan, manja, selalu bertingkah dan merepotkan, entahlah kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan sikapku seperti ini, namun dia tidak pernah menganggapku seperti itu, dia menyayangiku meskipun dia tak pernah mengatakannya tapi aku merasakannya. " Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak dan mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyuman tipisnya.

" Dia juga mengatakan aku orang yang baik meskipun orang lain tak melihat kebaikanku, bahkan aku sendiri ragu, apakah aku orang yang baik? Sejak dulu, aku selalu ditinggal kedua orang tuaku keluar negeri, hanya Ryeowook temanku dan sebenarnya aku sangat bergantung pada Ryeowook maka dari itu dia selalu berada didekatku kecuali ketika aku tidur. Dia membuatku selalu nyaman untuk melakukan apapu, bahkan mengeluarkan keluh kesahku, maka dari itu aku bisa dekat dengannya " Sungmin kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

" Dia memang terlihat sangat baik " Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sejenak sebelum kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

" gomawo Kyu " Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

" Hmm? Untuk? " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Memberikan kesempatan untukku dekat denganmu walau hanya untuk makan siang, tapi gomawo, ini hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, aku bahagia sangat bahagia " Sungmin memberikan senyuman tulusnya yang tak pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya, dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membalasnya, mengukir senyuman yang selama ini tak pernah diukirnya untuk Sungmin. Keduanya tersenyum dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

**Sesang eoneun geoseh geudae sumdeorado**

**Naneun geudael chajanael suga isseoyo**

**Gedaega eobdamyeon**

**Gedaega eobdamyeon**

**Naesimjangeun dduiji anheuhniga**

**Sarang i ra geudi malhaji anhado**

**Ma eum euh ro naneun al suga itjyo**

**Geudaeman itdamyeon**

**Geudaeman itdamyeon**

**Amugeotdo nan pilyo eobneundeh**

**You're my everything to me**

**You're my everything to me**

**Haneul ui byeolcheoreom**

**Hwanhageh bichwojuri**

**Geudaeneun naman ui sarang**

**Yeonywonhan namanui sarang**

**Uri saranghaeo **

**Geudae hanamyeon nan chungbunhaeyeo ( Taeyeon Like a star, cover By: Kang Seulgi)**

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang langit kamarnya, sejak tadi ia tak bisa tidur, hatinya membuncah bahagia. Kejadian tadi siang membuat detak jantungnya terus berdetak dengan kencangnya. Tak pernah menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan memberikannya kesempatan walau hanya sekedar untuk makan siang, ditambah lagi bonus senyuman menawan untuknya. Tak ada yang dapat digambarkan bagaimana bahagianya Sungmin sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa percaya Sungmin jika suatu hari Kyuhyun dapat menerima hatinya mulai tumbuh. Setidaknya kejadian tadi siang sebagai bukti jika Kyuhyun mulai bisa menerimanya dan kejadian tadi siang pula Sungmin merasa lebih maju beberapa langkah dari Seohyun. Memikirkan itu kebahagiaannya bertambah berkali lipat, saking bahagianya tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum sendiri.

" Aishhh aku bisa gila jika tersenyum bodoh seperti ini terus, aahhh aku bahagiaaaaaa " Sungmin memeluk erat boneka Bunny nya.

" Tapi apakah besok dia akan bersikap sama seperti tadi atau kembali acuh padaku? " Lirih Sungmin, bagaimanapun meskipun dia berharap namun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa takut jika Kyuhyun besok kembali acuh padanya.

" Setidaknya besok aku mencoba dulu untuk mendekatinya lagi, jikapun dia kembali acuh setidaknya aku sudah mencoba, benar itu baru benar, jangan menyerah Lee Sungmin! Hoaaaaaam sebaiknya aku tidur " Sungmin membenarkan posisi tidurnya kemudian memejamkan mata, agar esok cepat datang.

.

.

.

Sungmin merengut kesal ketika sampai kampus jam kuliahnya telah berakhir, salahkan mimpi indahnya yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak bahkan guncangan yang dilakukan Ryeowook terhadap tubuhnya pun tak berpengaruh apapun karena Sungmin tidur begitu nyenyak dan Ryeowook pun tak tega jika harus mengganggu Sungmin tidur. Namun hasilnya Sungmin mengamuk ketika bangun, meskipun tidak terang-terangan memarahi Ryeowook tapi ia sadar jika itu kesalahannya juga tak memaksa Sungmin bangun.

" Wookie kau harus membantuku mencari Kyuhyun, aku ingin makan siang dengannya " Sebenarnya hari ini Sungmin hanya ada satu mata kuliah dan meskipun tidak bisa mengikuti mata kuliahnya Sungmin tetap memaksa datang ke kampus untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah aku akan mencari Kyuhyun dulu, nona tunggu diam disini ne? " Sungmin mengangguk dan duduk manis diatas kursi rodanya, jika kakinya sudah membaik tentu Sungmin lebih memilih mencari Kyuhyun seorang diri. Meskipun dia mengenakan kursi roda tetapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak akan leluasa.

Drrrrtttt Drrrttttt Drrrttttt

" Ne Wookie? "

" ... "

" MWOOOO? AISHHHHH JINJA ! " Sungmin mengeram marah sebelum mendorong kursi rodanya kearah taman belakang kampus.

Sesampainya ditaman belakang kampus Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berusaha mendorong kursi rodanya menuju Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berada. Tadi Ryeowook menelpon jika Kyuhyun sedang makan siang bersama Seohyun ditaman belakang kampus.

" Kyuhyun! " Panggilan keras Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tersentak dan menoleh kearahnya, dilihat kilat marah dimata Sungmin ketika melihat mereka berdua.

" Wae? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Sungmin lebih mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

PRAAAKKK

" YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BEKAL MAKANANKU? AKU SUSAH PAYAH MEMBUATKANNYA UNTUK KYUHYUN! " Seohyun berdiri sambil menuding wajah Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya karena menepis kotak bekal makanan yang tadi berada ditangan Kyuhyun hingga jatuh. Kyuhyun sendiri terdiam memandang Sungmin, Sungmin pun balas menatap Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan Seohyun. Ryeowook sendiri hanya diam menjaga jarak tak terlalu dekat karena tak ingin ikut campur.

" Aku susah payah tetap datang meskipun aku terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas hanya demi makan siang bersamamu, kenapa kau begini lagi? Bukankah kemarin hubungan kita membaik? " Liri Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun kemarin hanya kasian pada orang lumpuh sepertimu " Ejek Seohyun namun Sungmin tak menghiraukannya.

" Wae? Aku harus bagaimana terhadapmu Kyu? " Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah menahan tangis.

" Lupakanlah aku, aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyukaimu Sungmin. Jangan berharap apapun padaku, kejadian kemarin aku hanya mencoba baik saja padamu, aku tak menyangka kebaikan ini justru membuatmu semakin berharap. Seharusnya aku tak memberikan kesempatan untukmu kemarin jika itu bisa membuatmu berharap. " Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

" KYUHYUN TUNGGU " Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedikit kesulitan mendorong kursi rodanya karena terhambat oleh rerumputan.

" YAK LEE SUNGMIN! BERHENTI! KYUHYUN TAK MENYUKAIMU! " Sungmin tak menghiraukan Seohyun namun pergerakannya mendorong kursi roda terhambat karena Seohyun terus menghalanginya.

" Minggir, jangan halangi aku! Kyuhyun pun jauh lebih tak menyukaimu dibanding aku! " Mendengar itu Seohyun mengeram kesal dan mendorong Sungmin hingga Sungmin dan kursi roda yang dikenakannya terjatuh.

BUUUKKK

" AWWWW "

" Nonaaaaaa " Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Sungmin, Seohyun sendiri hanya menyeringai puas akan perbuatannya. Langkah Kyuhyun pun terhenti mendengar teriakan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya melihat kearah mereka.

" Rasakan itu yeoja lumpuh, kau harusnya tahu diri jika kau tak pantas untuk Kyuhyun " Sungmin sudah tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Seohyun, melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya membuat Sungmin mencoba untuk bangkit dibantu Ryeowook. Dengan menahan nyeri dikakinya dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya akibat terjatuh, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan jalan tertatih.

" Nonaaaa " Teriakan Ryeowook tak dihiraukannya, Sungmin terus berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ketika Sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, keduanya saling menatap. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lirih sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan datar.

" Wae? Kenapa kau tak bisa menyukaiku? Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau tak pernah mencobanya? Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tak mengertikah itu? " Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang hampir terjatuh namun Sungmin menahannya.

" Baiklah jika kau mau megetahui alasannya, aku tak bisa menyukaimu, kau hanyalah nona muda yang manja dan tak bisa diandalkan. Kau terlalu bergantung pada harta kedua orang tuamu, kau tak hanya peduli terhadap dirimu sendiri. Kau tak peduli padaku yang merasa risih dengan tingkah agresifmu,aku tidak membutuhkan wanita seperti itu dalam hidupku. Aku butuh wanita mandiri yang tak menggantungkan hidupnya pada apapun dan bisa diandalkan. Aku hanya akan memacari wanita yang ingin aku nikahi dan kau bukan orang yang tepat menjadi pendampingku kelak, aku tak ingin anak-anaku sepertimu, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupku untuk menjalani hidup dengan orang sepertimu. Kau hanya ingin dimengerti untuk memahami perasaanmu, bisakah sekarang aku memintamu untuk mengerti perasaanku? Aku tak nyaman bersamamu, aku tak bisa bersamamu, jadi kumohon berhentilah, jangan memaksa lagi jika tak ingin semakin tersakiti, carilah namja yang senang dengan yeoja manja sepertimu, jangan aku. Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, dan kau Seohyun ini juga berlaku untukmu " Senyum yang tadinya mengembang dibibir Seohyun ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin luntur seketika saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu padanya. Tanpa menunggu respon keduanya, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka.

GREP

Namun langkah Kyuhyun kembali terhenti ketika dirasakannya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menatap sepasang lengan yang melingkar erat diperutnya.

" Kumohon hiks satu kali saja beri aku kesempatan, jika kau tetap tak menyukaiku setelah mencobanya maka aku berjanji tak akan mendekatimu, kumohon beri aku kesmpatan hiks aku mencintaimu dengan sangat Kyu, kumohon hiks kumohon " Suara Sungmin semakin lirih diakhir, nafasnya pun semakin sulit karena air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Tak peduli lagi jika tampangnya sekarang yang menjadi jelek karena menangis, dia hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun.

" Lepas " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

" Komohon Kumohon Kumohon " Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan paksa.

" Jangan membuatku membencimu " Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

BRUUKKK

Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan wajah menunduk dan tangan kanan yang mencengkram erat dadanya. Sungmin tak bisa lagi merasakan sakit pada kaki atau tubuhnya, hanya sesak dan sakit dihatinya yang bisa ia rasakan. Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin jauh, seperti harapan cintanya pada Kyuhyun yang semakin terhempas jauh.

TBC

Pendekah? Maaf aku gak Cuma mentok ide dan waktu sampe disitu aja. Dan untuk lagu Like a star kenapa aku mintanya cover by kang seulgi karena aku iseng waktu cari tentang sm rookies di youtube ada lagu itu dan aku download via youtube, aku belum pernah denger versi aslinya, tapi suara Seulgi disitu dapet aja gitu feelnya sama cerita aku, itu menurut aku loh yah, ga tau menurut kalian gimana. Dan aku makasih pake super duper banget sama kalian karena review dari kalian, yang aku gak nyangka banget responnya bagus, dan semoga Chap 2 ini jg lebih bagus lagi responnya dari yang pertama. AMIN dan tunggu chap 3 yaah, karena banyak libur aku berusaha untuk tulis lebih cepet, kalau panjang aku gak janji, aku sekarang gak akan memaksakan untuk menulis panjang atau pendek cerita tapi lebih ke feel sama gimana jalan cerita itu sendiri, buat apa panjang-panjang tapi justru feel ga dapet, ia kan? Dan lagu like a star ini bakal jadi background dr ff aku di beberapa bagian cerita. Yah segitu aja deh, maaf kepanjangan hehe.. sekali lagi gomawo, terakhir review ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun (N ) 22 tahun

Sungmin (Y) 21 tahun

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My Princess

Chapter 3

TOK TOK TOK

" Nona, buka pintunya, nona harus makan "

TOK TOK TOK

" Nona, jebal, jangan buat aku semakin khawatir nona " Ryeowook terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin namun tak ada tanggapan apapun, sudah satu minggu semenjak insiden itu Sungmin selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Setiap hari Ryeowook selalu bersusah payah membujuk Sungmin makan dan setelah Sungmin membuka pintunya, ia hanya makan satu hingga dua suap tak pernah lebih. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau, yang lebih membuat Ryeowook panik karena semakin hari wajah Sungmin semakin pucat.

TOK TOK TOK

" Nona jebal " Suara Ryeowook semakin lirih, sebisa mungkin Ryeowook menahan air matanya. Tak ada lagi sikap manja nonanya, tak ada lagi wajah angkuh nonanya, kalau bisa memilih lebih baik setiap hari Ryeowook melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menyebalkan dari pada wajah Sungmin yang murung dan pucat.

CKLEK

" Nona " Lirih Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah Sungmin membuka pintunya dan keluar dengan pandangan kosong.

" Wookie aku tak lapar " Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang serak, bisa Ryeowook tebak jika semalaman Sungmin menangis lagi, terbukti dengan matanya yang membengkak, suara yang serak dan wajah yang pucat.

" Jangan seperti ini terus nona, jika nona seperti ini terus nona bisa sakit. Jika nona sakit orang tua nona akan khawatir, dan kami disini juga khawatir " Sungmin tersenyum mengejek.

" Jinja? Apa orang tuaku akan peduli jika aku sakit kemudian pulang untuk sekedar menjenguk anaknya? Aku tak menjamin itu, bahkan ketika aku demam tinggi dan harus dirawat selama dua minggu, mereka sama sekali tak menjengukku atau menelponku hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarku, mereka hanya meminta kalian memberikan perawatan terbaik untukku, dengar, aku tak butuh perawatan dari rumah sakit atau dokter terbaik! Anak yang sakit hanya butuh perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya! Jadi jika kau berpikir kedua orang tuaku akan khawatir tentu itu salah besar! Aku terbiasa tidak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang aku harapkan untuk memperhatikanku termasuk Kyuhyun hiks tak pernah! Mereka tak pernah memandangku, bahkan hanya sebuah lirikan kecilpun tak pernah aku dapatkan, wae? Wae aku harus terjebak dalam hidup seperti ini wookie? Hiksss "

BRUK

" Nonaaa " Ryeowook terpekik terkejut ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba pingsan.

" Shin ajhusshi, Shin ajhusshi " Teriak Ryeowook dengan kalap.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

" Ne Wookie? OMO Nona Sungmin, ada apa dengannya? " Shin Ajhussi dengan cepat mengangkat Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakang, setelah menaruh Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya, dengan segera Shin ahjussi menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Lee dan juga menyuruh maid mengambil baskom dan air karena ketika mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, suhu tubuh Sungmin sangat tinggi.

" Nona, jebal jangan seperti ini, aku sedih melihat nona sakit hikss " Ryeowook mengusap peluh didahi Sungmin.

" Tenanglah Wookie, jika kau ikut menangis dan panik semua akan menjadi semakin menegangkan " Ucap Taeyeon begitu tiba dikamar Sungmin, kemudian dengan hati-hati Taeyeon mengompres dahi Sungmin.

" Sebentar lagi dokter Choi akan datang, sementara waktu kompres saja dulu nona Sungmin " Ucap Shin ajhussi, mendengar Sungmin pingsan, seluruh maid dirumah itu menjadi khawatir, meskipun Sungmin nona yang begitu menyebalkan karena ucapannya yang tak sopan namun mereka menyayangi Sungmin karena Sungmin tak pernah bersikap kasar dan Sungmin begitu loyal terhadap pekerjanya, jika kesulitan keuangan ia tak segan-segan membantu, oleh karena itu mereka tak pernah merasa dendam ataupun kesal, sama seperti Ryeowook, mereka tau jika Sungmin adalah nona yang baik hati seperti kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Dr. Choi? " Tanya Ryeowook begitu Siwon selesai memeriksa Sungmin.

" Dia hanya stres dan kurang asupan gizi saja, apa ada hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini? " Ryeowook tampak meremas kedua tangannya, ragu apa dia harus menceritakan atau tidak karena ini rahasia Sungmin.

" Tak usah bercerita jika ragu, aku mengerti, kau boleh keluar, aku akan menunggu Sungmin sampai sadar " Ryeowook mengangguk sambil berlalu dari sana.

Siwon memandang wajah Sungmin setelah Ryeowook keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Siwon memandang sendu ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan mata yang membengkak, Siwon bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat jika Sungmin ada masalah. Siwon memegang jemari Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, diusapnya pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Hei princess, ada apa denganmu hmm? " Siwon terus menatap Sungmin, dipandanginya yeoja yang begitu disayanginya ini. Siwon bukan hanya sekedar dokter pribadi keluarga Sungmin, Siwon dan Sungmin bersahabat sejak kecil. Ayah Siwon lebih dahulu menjadi dokter keluarga Sungmin namun ketika Siwon menjadi sarjana kedokteran dan mulai bekerja dirumah sakit milik keluarganya, tugas sebagai dokter keluarga Lee diserahkan padanya. Sejak kecil Siwon dan Sungmin sudah berteman karena kedekatan kedua orang tuanya. Umur Siwon yang terpaut 6 tahun diatas Sungmin membuat Sungmin nyaman berada didekat Siwon karena menganggap Siwon adalah oppanya.

" Kenapa sejak dulu selalu membuat orang lain khawatir hmm? " Siwon masih bermonolog sendiri sambil terus memandang wajah Sungmin. Tak lama Sungmin pun menggeliat tanda akan sadar.

" Eughhh " Lenguh Sungmin kemudian tak lama membuka kedua matanya.

" Kau sudah sadar? " Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin.

" Huh? Nugu? " Sungmin menyipitkan pandangannya yang masih buram akibat pingsan tadi.

" Ahhh oppaa " Pekik Sungmin ketika pengelihatannya sudah jelas.

"Ada apa denganmu hmm? " Siwon mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas namun Sungmin hanya diam sambil memandang sendu kearah Siwon.

" Eh, wae? Wae? Ceritakan pada oppa " Siwon mendekat kearah Sungmin, membantu Sungmin bangkit kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya,mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya.

" Oppa, appo hiks appo " Sungmin menepuk nepuk dadanya sambil menangis dipelukan Siwon.

" Siapa yang menyakiti princess kecilku hmm? " Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk menangis sambil menahan isakannya.

" Ceritakan pada oppa, ada apa hmm? " Siwon berusaha membujuk Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun menolakku, aku mencintainya hiks tapi dia tidak menyukaiku, dia ingin aku menyerah, dia tak ingin bersamaku, ini menyakitkan hiks dia tak pernah memandangku, dia hanya menganggapku nona muda yang manja, dia membenci sikapku, dia tak menginginkanku meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya dan ini menyakitkan hikss " Sungmin menangis hebat, tak peduli jika wajahnya menjadi jelek, tak peduli Siwon menganggapnya cengeng, dia hanya butuh menangis mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang penuh sesak.

" Apa yeoja sepertiku tak pantas mendapatkannya hiks? Dia hanya ingin wanita yang bisa diandalkan dan mandiri, aku tau aku jauh dari itu semua tapi dia tak memberikan aku kesempatan, dia bahkan tak melirikku hiks ini menyakitkan, kenapa orang-orang yang kucintai tak pernah memandangku oppa? Hikss aku merasa sendiri, hatiku benar-benar sakit hikss " Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mereda isak tangisnya yang semakin hebat. Siwon memandang sendu Sungmin yang begitu rapuh dihadapannya. Tak ada Sungmin yang manja dan sedikit angkuh, tak ada senyum manis dan tawa renyah Sungmin yang biasa dilihatnya, yang ada hanya tangisan pilu yang Siwon lihat.

" Sssttt uljima ada aku disini " Siwon kembali memeluk Sungmin dan membiarkan Sungmin meluapkan isi hatinya dan beban dihatinya.

Setelah 30 menit menangis hebat, kini hanya tersisa isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Siwon sendiri masih setia memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Sungmin.

" Apa sudah merasa lebih baik? " Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

" Dengar kata-kata oppa ini, oppa tak mengerti namja bodoh mana yang menolak princess cantik sepertimu. Namun jika alasannya dia hanya ingin wanita yang bisa diandalkan atau mandiri, mungkin ada dari sikapmu yang membuatnya tak nyaman sehingga dia berbicara seperti itu, aku tak ingin menyalahkanmu, aku pikir tak ada salahnya jika kau merenunginya, bukan malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini " Sungmin mendongak kearah Siwon, dengan lembut Siwon mengusap sisa air mata Sungmin.

" Mau mendengar pendapatku mengenai dirimu? " Sungmin menganggu sebagai persetujuan.

" Aku menyukaimu yang manja padaku karena aku senang memanjakanmu, namun tak semua orang senang dengan yeoja manja. Aku senang melihat sikap angkuhmu dibeberapa kesempatan membuat kesan keren dimataku namun tak sepenuhnya aku setuju jika itu dijadikan sifat dasarmu. Namja senang dengan yeoja yang mandiri, yeoja yang baik hati dan penuh kelembutan namun sedikit manja diwaktu-waktu tertentu. " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan pendapat Siwon.

" Itu artinya namja itu tak menerima yeoja itu apa adanya " Siwon terkekeh kemudian menyentil kecil dahi Sungmin.

" Bukan namja itu tak menerima si yeoja apa adanya, namun jika berpikir positif, tak ada salahnya berubah untuk kebaikan maka itu lebih baik dilakukan dari pada mempertahankan sikap yang membuat orang lain tak nyaman kepada kita, aku tak memaksamu untuk berubah, namun belajarlah untuk menghormati orang lain, terlebih orang yang lebih tua darimu. Jangan merendahkan orang lain hanya karena statusnya dibawah kita, belajar menghargai orang lain itu sangat penting. Jika kita menghargai orang lain maka orang itu pun menghargai kita, berbuatlah banyak kebaikan yang didasari dari hatimu tanpa adanya paksaan ataupun berbuat baik demi orang lain hanya untuk sekedar dipandang baik, jika kau belum mampu maka jangan dipaksakan, perlahan saja, apa kau mengerti? " Sungmin terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Aku mengerti kau mungkin sulit untuk melakukannya, paling tidak sekarang coba ubah sikap angkuh dan sombongmu, bersikap seperti teman-temanmu yang biasa, kau hidup perlu seorang teman, kau tak bisa hanya hidup dengan Ryeowook dan juga denganku, tak usah pikirkan namja itu dulu, berbuatlah kebaikan untuk orang lain karena kau ingin melakukannya " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Gomawo oppa, aku tak tau bisa melakukannya apa tidak, tapi aku akan mencobanya " Senyuman mengembang dibibir Siwon menampilkan kedua lesung pipi yang menawan.

" itu baru princessku, aaah aku merindukanmu " Siwon kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Sungmin gemas.

" Yaaak oppa, aku bukan anak-anak lagi, kenapa masih suka menepuk pantatku sih " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Siwon meledakan tawanya.

" HAHAHA, aigooo nae dongsaeng, nae princess merajuk eoh, aigooo " Siwon memeluk Sungmin gemas, beginilah mereka jika bertemu, Siwon selalu bisa mengembalikan senyuman Sungmin.

" Oppa, kapan kau akan menikah dengan Kibum Eonnie? Kalian lama berpacaran tapi tak menikah juga "

" Nanti kami akan menikah setelah kau bisa mandiri " Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Siwon.

" Yaakk aku sudah dewasa, kalian berhentilah menganggapku anak-anak, menikahlah " Siwon tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sungmin tanpa berbicara apapun. Siwon bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kibum, sudah 3 tahun mereka bertunangan namun Siwon belum membawa hubungan ini kejenjang pernikahan, Siwon hanya takut jika dia menikah maka Sungmin akan merasa terabaikan meskipun Sungmin tak merasa seperti itu. Kibum pun tak keberatan karena dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Siwon, hampir 8 tahun mengenal Sungmin membuat rasa sayang Kibum terhadap Sungmin tumbuh. Dia tak pernah cemburu jika Siwon lebih memanjakan Sungmin ketimbang dirinya karena dirinya pun lebih memanjakan Sungmin dari pada Siwon. Mereka kasihan melihat Sungmin yang tidak pernah diperhatikan kedua orang tuanya, membuat mereka mengambil peran sebagai orang tua Sungmin yang menjaganya.

" Aku akan menikah jika sudah saatnya " Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin masuk kuliah, setelah satu minggu bolos tanpa keterangan apapun. Sebenarnya Siwon dan Ryeowook melarangnya untuk pergi karena keadaannya yang belum stabil namun Sungmin tak ingin semakin ketinggalan mata kuliahnya. Ketika memasuki kelas, seperti biasa semua memandang kearah Sungmin. Sungmin sengaja menggunakan kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang masih membengkak akibat terus-terusan menangis seminggu ini. Dari balik kaca matanya, Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun menatap dirinya namun Sungmin mencoba menghindari tatapan itu meskipun jika Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun pun tak akan mengetahuinya. Sungmin memilih duduk dipaling depan, itu lebih baik sehingga dia tak perlu menatap Kyuhyun atau mencuri pandang kearahnya. Seohyun yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk beranjak menghampiri Sungmin.

" Aigooo setelah ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh Kyuhyun, dan tidak masuk selama satu minggu karena patah hati, kini nona muda manja ini berani menampilkan batang hidungnya eoh? " Ejek Seohyun namun Sungmin tidak menghiraukan dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, semua yang berada dikelas itu seperti biasa hanya diam memperhatikan saja.

" Kenapa diam saja eoh? Biasanya kau membalasku, wae? Sudah tak bisa membalasku eoh? " Seohyun semakin tertawa mengejek, Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memandang Seohyun.

" Bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu? Dia pun menolakmu kan? " Sungmin balik senyum mengejek begitu melihat tawa Seohyun berhenti seketika.

" Sialan kau " Seohyun sudah akan menjambak Sungmin namun dengan sigap Sungmin menepis tangan Seohyun.

" Berani kau berlaku kasar padaku, aku tak segan melaporkan pada dewan Universitas agar mengeluarkanmu " Ancam Sungmin namun Seohyun tak kehabisan akal, diambilnya kaca mata Sungmin dan menginjaknya hingga menjadi kepingan karena patah. Seohyun semakin senang ketika dilihatnya mata Sungmin yang membengkak, semua yang ada disana terkejut melihat wajah pucat Sungmin dan mata yang membengkak juga sayu itu. Kyuhyun menatap dalam kearah Sungmin, banyak pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya namun ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

" Wah wah waaah, patah hati membuatmu menangis seminggu penuh sehingga matamu menjadi bengkak seperti ini? Aigooo kasihan sekali nasib nona muda manja ini, ck ck ck " Ejek Seohyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Sungmin tersenyum tipis menanggapi ejekan Seohyun. Setelah itu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya sejak tadi.

" Ne, aku menangis, menangis begitu hebatnya sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhku melemas, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak didadaku meskipun tak berkurang sama sekali. Hidupku hancur satu minggu kemarin, ditolak namja yang paling aku cintai membuatku jatuh, tapi tak apa, kini aku sudah tak apa, aku sudah baik-baik saja, aku sudah merelakannya, aku sudah melepasnya, dia tak ingin menggenggamku, maka aku tak akan menahannya, aku membebaskannya dari semua yang membuatnya tak nyaman terhadapku, aku sekarang bisa tersenyum dihadapannya " Ucap Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun, seolah-olah ia langsung mengucapkannya pada namja itu, Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun, meyakinkan dirinya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun, meyakinkan semuanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" Dan sebaiknya kau mulailah untuk mencari namja yang mencintaimu, relakanlah jika dia memang tak mencintaimu, itu membuatmu lebih ringan, kuharap kita tak perlu saling menjatuhkan atau betengkar untuk masalah ini lagi, jika kau tak menyerah untuk mendapatkanya, itu urusanmu " Setelahnya Sungmin kembali duduk dan tak menghiraukan Seohyun yang masih diam menatapnya. Kyuhyun pun masih menatap punggung Sungmin dalam diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini namun Kyuhyun masih tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk ditaman belakang sambil menikmati bekal makan siang mereka.

" Nona baik-baik saja? " Tanya Ryeowook, tak bisa dipungkiri Ryeowook merasa khawatir karena Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, takut nona mudanya ini sedih kembali setelah bisa melihat senyumnya kembali lagi saat Siwon datang.

" Gwencana, aku sudah tak apa Wookie " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menyantap lagi makan siangnya.

" Boleh aku bergabung disini? " Sungmin dan Ryeowook sonatak menengok ketika seorang yeoja bergummy smile menyapa mereka.

" Oh Eunhyuk Shii " Sungmin terkejut ketika teman satu kelasnya yang bisa dikatakan tidak dekat dengannya kini ingin duduk dengannya.

" oh, kau tau namaku Sungmin Shii? " Tanya Eunhyuk yang juga ikut terkejut karena Sungmin tahu namanya.

" tentu saja, aku hafal semua nama teman sekelasku " ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum membuat senyuman itu tertular pada Eunhyuk .

" Aku pikir kau tidak tahu namaku habisnya kupikir kau hanya... " Eunhyuk tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, dia merasa tak enak untuk menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

" Gwencana, wajar saja jika kau berpikir seperti itu, ah sudah lupakanlah, kau ingin makan siang juga kan? Ayo cepat makan " Eunhyuk pun mulai memakan makanannya.

" Oia kita belum berkenalan, aku Eunhyuk, kau siapa? " Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

" Aku ryeowook, senang berkenalan denganmu " Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

" Hmm Sungmin Shii, bolehkan kita berteman? " Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ragu, Sungmin sendiri hanya memasang tampang bingungnya sampai-sampai Ryeowook menyenggol tangannya untuk menyadarkannya.

" Kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku? Bukankah aku ini orang yang menyebalkan? " Eunhyuk tampak menggeleng tidak setuju.

" Awalnya begitu, namun saat aku melihatmu tadi dikelas, entah kenapa aku merasa sebenarnya kau ini baik dan tidak semenyebalkan itu. Selama ini kami dikelas melihatmu begitu menyebalkan karena Seohyun yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, dan wajar saja kau bersikap angkuh karena Seohyun patut diperlakukan seperti itu, kau tak pernah mengganggu kami dikelas atau menunjukan kekuasaanmu kepada teman-teman dikelas. Kupikir selama ini kami hanya menduga-duga mengenai dirimu saja hanya karena melihat kau dan Seohyun, tanpa berniat mengenal lebih dekat. Jadi apa aku boleh mengenalmu lebih dekat? " Sungmin sempat tertegun, tak menyangka Eunhyuk bisa berpikir positif padanya, ia jadi teringat ketika Ryeowook mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya orang yang baik, Siwon juga memintanya berubah, sepertinya tak ada salahnya memiliki teman baru.

" Ne, baiklah, jadi kita teman sekarang? " Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk, dan dibalas Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

" Tentu saja, dan Ryeowook juga " Eunhyuk ikut menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, ketiganya tertawa senang, setidaknya hari ini lebih baik, menambah satu teman bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

" Oh, Kyuhyun Shii, bukankah seharusnya kau berada dikelas? " Ryeowook terkejut ketika sedang duduk ditaman menunggu Sungmin yang sedang belajar dikelas, tiba-tiba pangeran nona mudanya ini duduk disampingnya.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar " Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali diam memandang kedepan.

" Boleh aku bertanya? " Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

" Apa? " Kyuhyun balas menatap Ryeowook.

" Apa seminggu kemarin keadaan Sungmin begitu kacaunya? " Ryeowook tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian seminggu kemarin, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu.

" Mungkin lebih kacau dari yang kau bayangkan Kyuhyun Shii " Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan jawaban yang Ryeowook berikan.

" Aku mengerti jika bagimu nona Sungmin begitu menyebalkan, manja, angkuh. Kau hanya melihat sisi jelek dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Kau tak pernah melihat kebaikan dirinya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja jika kau memberikan kesempatan pada nona mungkin kau bisa melihat betapa baiknya nona dan kupastikan kau tak akan menyesal menerima nonaku. Selama ini nona Sungmin selalu ditinggal kedua orang tuanya keluar negeri, tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang bahkan perhatian, membuatnya jadi yeoja yang manja dan semaunya, namun dia tidak pernah menangis sekalipun kedua orang tuanya bersikap acuh. Dan kejadian seminggu kemarin benar-benar membuatnya begitu terpuruk, menangis setiap hari, tidak ingin makan, tidak ingin keluar kamar, jatuh pingsan dan sakit. Dirumah begitu kacau, mungkin bagimu ini berlebihan tapi tidak untuk kami, karena ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Kau sungguh luar biasa membuat nonaku terpuruk " Kyuhyun hanya diam.

" Selama ini kau tau jika Seohyun yang selalu memulai pertengkaran dengan nona, seharusnya kau tau jika Seohyunlah yang lebih menyebalkan, tapi kau selalu menyalahkan nona dan berkata kasar pada nona, sedangkan pada Seohyun kau tidak seperti itu. Bukankah itu tidak adil? " Kyuhyun masih diam.

" Aku tak tau lagi harus berkata apa, tapi kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau menyakiti nona dengan perkataanmu, aku permisi " Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam. Entahlah apa yang ada dibenak namja itu, yang pasti mungkin dia sedikit menyesal karena berkata kasar waktu itu.

.

.

.

Begitu jam perkuliahan selesai, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk keluar bersama dari kelas, dan mereka tersenyum ketika Ryeowook sudah menyambut mereka didepan kelas.

" Apa nona ingin langsung pulang? "

" Seb.. "

" Ehem " Ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika suara bass berdehem menginterupsinya.

" Hmm Sungmin, bisa kita bicara? " Sungmin masih diam belum menjawab ajakan Kyuhyun, sampai Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Sungmin.

" Hmm baiklah " Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Sungmin.

" Tunggu aku dimobil ne, kau juga Eunhyuk " Mereka mengangguk dengan kompak, kemudian Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Kyuhyun memilih atap untuk bicara dengan Sungmin, karena siang hari seperti ini jarang ada mahasiswa yang mengunjungi atap, justru mereka lebih memilih taman kampus. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin ada yang menginterupsi mereka ketika sedang bicara.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri sambil menghadap kedepan, keduanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk bicara sehingga ia merasa seharusnya kyuhyunlah yang berbicara namun keheningan masih menyelimuti keduanya.

" Soal yang waktu itu .. " Kyuhyun tampak memulai pembicaraannya namun terhenti karena sedikit ragu untuk menyinggung hal itu.

" Kurasa tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan soal yang waktu itu, aku sudah mengerti sehingga kau tak perlu mengulangnya lagi, aku sudah tak apa jika kau merasa bersalah. Sudah seharusnya aku berhenti untuk memaksamu, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan sikapku yang seperti ini, aku memang manja, menyebalkan, tak mandiri, dan tak bisa diandalkan, jadi kupikir aku memang tak pantas untukmu, jadi tak apa, sudah tak apa, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. " Sungmin memberikan senyuman tulusnya, Kyuhyun tak membalas senyuman itu, Kyuhyun justru menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

" Apa aku begitu menyakitimu? " Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum pahit sambil menunduk.

" Siapa yang tidak sakit hati mendengar ucapan seperti itu apaplagi dari namja yang dicintai, tapi itu memang kebenaran jadi kupikir tak apa " Sungmin memainkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk.

" Maaf jika aku menyakitimu " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus, Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku sudah bilang tak apa " Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih aku sungguh tak.. "

" Aku sudah mengerti, jangan diucapkan lagi " Potong Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

" Cukup jangan diucapkan lagi, aku sudah mengatakan jika tak apa tapi jangan dikatakan lagi, itu sungguh melukaiku " Kyuhyun dapat melihat kepedihan dari setiap ucapan Sungmin lewat kedua bola mata Sungmin.

" Mianhae Sungmin "

" Aku tadi belum selesai mengucapkannya, aku memang tak bisa jika berpacaran, tapi jika berteman aku bisa" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan kiri Sungmin dengan erat.

" Kau mau berteman denganku? "

TBC

Aku mau tanya pendapat kalian, kira-kira Sungmin terima gak nih ajakan Kyuhyun buat berteman? Aku makasih banget untuk yang Review chap 2 sampe ada yang berkali-kali review, makasih banget, maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, maaf juga gak bisa tulis panjang-panjang, aku mencuri waktu nulis disela-sela nulis skripsi, maaf kalau jadinya pendek. Oke deh segitu aja, gimana dengan chap ini? Kyumin moment belum begitu banyak memang, tapi aku harep ceritanya dapat feelnya. Oke terakhir tolong reviewnya neeeee, gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun (N ) 22 tahun

Sungmin (Y) 21 tahun

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My Princess

Chapter 4

" Kau mau berteman denganku? " Sungmin terpaku menatap genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangan kirinya, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Huh? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

" Kau mau berteman denganku atau tidak? " Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak membuat Kyuhyun geram lalu menghempaskan tangan Sungmin sambil berdengus kasar.

" Apa harus berpikir selama itu? Aku hanya mengajakmu berteman bukan menikah " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Tentu saja aku berpikir, kemarin meminta melepaskanmu, bersikap seolah benar-benar ingin aku menjauhimu, setelah aku berusaha sedemikian rupa kini kau mengajakku berteman, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mempermainkan aku? Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah? " Tanya Sungmin dengan lirih.

" Ck, aku sungguh mengajakmu berteman, tapi kau kenapa berpikir terlalu sulit? Cukup jawab ya atau tidak " Ucap Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

" Tapi tujuanmu berteman denganku itu apa? " Sungmin menarik baju Kyuhyun agar menghadap kearahnya.

" Tak ada tujuan, hanya berteman kenapa menjadi serumit ini sih? " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin di bajunya yang mengusut.

" Jika tak memiliki tujuan untuk apa berteman denganku? " Kyuhyun semakin berdecak sebal.

" Teman yang teman, jadi apa tujuan yang kau maksud itu? Kenapa kau lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya sih? "

" Kau tau aku menyebalkan, maka dari itu kau menolakku, lalu sekarang mengajakku berteman, kau membuatku bingung, jangan memberikan harapan kosong padaku, jangan membawaku terbang tinggi kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi, kau tak pernah merasakan dijatuhkan berkali-kali oleh orang yang kau cintai, itu sangat menyakitkan " Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin.

" Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu, kuakui perkataanku waktu itu memang keterlaluan " Sungmin mundur satu langkah namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun.

" Kumaafkan jika itu bisa membuat rasa bersalahmu berkurang, tapi jika kau ingin berteman denganku hanya karena perasaan bersalah atau kasihan, aku tak perlu mendapatkan itu semua, tak berteman denganmu pun tak apa dari pada kau terpaksa " Setelahnya Sungmin pergi menjauh.

GREP

" Aku tulus berteman denganmu, kuakui aku memang merasa bersalah, oleh karena itu aku ingin minta maaf, dan ayo kita berteman dengan perasaan ringan, lupakan kejadian yang lalu dan juga lupakan perasaanmu padaku secara perlahan, bagaimana? Bukankah dengan begitu kita tidak akan menyakiti satu sama lain lagi? " Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

" Aku butuh waktu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, karena baru kemarin kau menolakku jadi aku masih harus menenangkan hatiku, biarkan pertemanan ini berjalan dengan alami, aku tak bisa langsung menganggap semuanya tak ada apa-apa bersikap biasa seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara kita sebelumnya "

" Aku mengerti " Kyuhyun sepertinya tak ingin memaksa lagi.

" Aku permisi pulang dulu " setelah itu Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja, tak dipungkiri dia pun masih terkejut dengan ajakan Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun mengajaknya berteman tanpa beban. Sedangkan Sungmin saja masih merasakan sisa-sisa sakit hati yang dalam akibat penolakan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang "

BRAK

Kyuhyun melempar asal tasnya di meja ruang TV kemudian duduk menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam mengingat kejadian tadi, melihat keadaan Sungmin hari ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah, dampak dari ucapannya pada Sungmin waktu itu sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" Oh, kau sudah pulang? " Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

" Oh Yesung Hyung, sejak kapan kau datang? " Kyuhyun menegakan duduknya ketika sang kakak sepupunya Kim Yesung mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

" Tadi pagi aku datang, memangnya Heechul imo tidak memberitahumu? " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Eomma tak mengatakan apapun padaku Hyung " Yesung adalah kakak sepupu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil kuliah S2 kedokteran di Inggris, kali ini dia pulang untuk berlibur, karena seluruh keluarga Yesung berada di Amerika maka dari itu selama liburan ini Yesung akan tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun.

" Sudahlah itu tidak penting, bagaimana kuliahmu? " Kyuhyun menghela nafas bosan.

" Biasa saja, tak begitu menarik, tak ada tantangan, sangat membosankan terlahir dengan otak jenius sepertiku, eomma dan appa tak pernah memantau pendidikanku jadi sangat membosankan " Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, selalu seperti itu jika Kyuhyun ditanya soal sekolahnya. Meskipun memang kenyataannya begitu namun Yesung tetap malas mendengarkannya.

" Aigoo, mengapa kesombonganmu tak pernah berubah cho? Kau sungguh menjengkelkan " Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Hyung, kau sudah memiliki kekasih? " Yesung menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

" YAK! Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa memandangku seperti itu? " Kyuhyun mendengus kesal membuat Yesung tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

" Hahaha habisnya kau tak biasanya menanyakan itu padaku " Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya menjadi menghadap Yesung.

" Aku serius Hyung, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? "

" Belum, wae? "

" ... " Kyuhyun terdiam membuat Yesung semakin penasaran.

" Wae? Ada apa denganmu? "

" Tak apa hanya bertanya saja" Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dan kembali terdiam dan membenarkan duduknya menghadap kedepan lalu menutupi matanya dengan lengan sebelah kanan.

" Ck kau ini, kupikir kau mau mengenalkanku seorang gadis " Kyuhyun tak begitu menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

" Aku sudah membuat seseorang terluka Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan nada lirih yang terlontar dari ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

" Nugu? Kenapa kau membuatnya terluka? "

" Dia seorang yang menyukaiku sejak lama, dia selalu mengejarku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku selalu menolaknya namun aku tetap membiarkannya bekeliaran disekitarku. Aku pernah sekali mencairkan hatiku untuk menerima ajakannya makan siang, kupikir kami bisa berteman dan kupikir juga dia mengerti maksudku. Namun kenyataannya dia menganggap itu sebuah peluang membuatnya semakin berharap padaku " Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, melepaskan lengan yang menutupi matanya kemudian menatap Yesung.

" Apa yang membuatmu menolaknya? "

" Dia sama sepertiku, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dia juga pintar namun sayang sifat manja dan seenaknya pada orang lain membuatku tak menaruh hati padanya, kau tahu kan jika sejak dulu aku selalu menginginkan wanita yang mandiri dan bisa diandalkan, dia bahkan tak bisa menghargai orang lain " Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

" Jika hanya itu alasanya, kau kan bisa memberikannya kesempatan dan membuatnya menjadi wanita yang mandiri dan dapat diandalkan "

" Aku tak ingin dia berubah karena diriku, aku tak ingin dia berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil simpatikku "

" Membuat orang berubah lebih baik tentu tidak apa, bukan berarti dia tidak benar-benar berubah, mungkin kau hanya sebagai pemicu semangatnya untuk berubah, jika dia tidak melakukannya dengan hati tulus, sampai kapan pun tak mungkin bisa berubah, itu namanya pura-pura "

" Kau benar Hyung, tapi waktu itu aku menolaknya dengan sangat kejam dan dia benar-benar terpuruk, selama satu minggu dia tak datang ke kampus, baru tadi dia masuk dan kulihat keadaanya kacau sekali, aku merasa bersalah dan untuk menebusnya aku mengajaknya berteman "

" Lalu dia menjawab apa? " Kyuhyun memainkan kedua jarinya mengingat kejadian tadi dikampus.

" Dia mau berteman denganku namun butuh waktu karena baginya tidak mudah "

PUK PUK PUK

Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun " Tentu tak mudah, bagaimana mungkin mudah bagi wanita setelah ditolak dengan kejam kemudian kau mengajaknya berteman, tentu saja dia butuh waktu pabbo " Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

" Lalu apa kau ingin memberikannya kesempatan untuk menerima cintanya? " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Lalu? Hanya berteman? Itu sama saja memberi harapan palsu? Kenapa tak mencoba saja? Tak ada salahnya kupikir jika kau membuka hati untuknya"

" Tak bisa Hyung, kau tau kan aku masih mencintainya " ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

" Ah Yeoja itu " Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya mengaduk makan malamnya tanpa minat untuk memakannya membuat Ryeowook yang menemaninya makan merasa khawatir, pasalnya sejak Sungmin pulang setelah bicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin terlihat lesu dan diam tanpa bicara apapun.

" Nona, jika makanannya diaduk saja, nanti tidak enak lagi " Sungmin menatap Ryeowook sejenak sebelum menatap piringnya yang masih penuh dengan makanannya.

" Aku tak lapar " Sungmin menaruh sendok dan garpunya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

" Nona, jebal jangan seperti ini, nanti nona sakit lagi, nona harus makan walaupun hanya sedikit " Mohon Ryeowook, namun Sungmin tak mengindahkannya. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menatap punggung Sungmin dengan pandangan sendu.

BLAM CKLEK

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian menguncinya, Sungmin tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, dia hanya ingin sendiri. Sungmin membuka laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil figura potret Kyuhyun yang diambilnya diam-diam saat Kyuhyun sedang membaca di taman kampus.

Sungmin kembali menitikan air matanya ketika mengingat dulu ia begitu susah payah mengejar Kyuhyun, mengambil fotonya diam-diam, menarik perhatiannya agar menatap dirinya, semua dilakukannya Sungmin tanpa memikirkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang yeoja. Hal itu sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh, rasa malu pun sudah tak ditanam lagi didalam dirinya sejak ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengusap air matanya, dan mengembangkan senyuman tipis ketika mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun ketika SMA.

**FLASHBACK**

" Eomma Appa jahat, selalu meninggalkanku, tak pernah memperhatikanku, apa aku tak berarti dalam hidupnya, aku anaknya apa bukan hiks " Sungmin melepas kaca mata yang dikenakannya lalu mengusap air matanya. Hal seprti ini selalu terjadi ketika Sungmin merasa tak berarti sebagai anak bagi kedua orang tuanya, tak ada tempat untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya selain ditaman dekat sekolahnya. Disekolah Sungmin tak memiliki teman, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena kesombongannya lantaran orang tuanya yang kaya raya.

Sungmin kembali memakai kaca mata tebalnya, properti drama sekolah yang masih dikenakannya, seragam yang terkesan cupu, kaca mata tebal, rambut belah tengah yang dikepang dua, benar-benar bukan Sungmin yang biasanya, demi tugas sekolah dan juga peran utama yang didapatnya mengharuskannya menjadi siswa nerd. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya, salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba menelpon ketika selesai latihan drama dan mengatakan jika mereka tak bisa melihat penampilan drama Sungmin lantaran harus mengurus bisnis mereka keluar negeri.

SRET

Sungmin menghentikan isakan tangisnya ketika seorang namja menyodorkan sapu tangan dihadapannya.

" Ini, hapus air matamu " Sungmin menatap namja itu bingung, namun namja itu malah menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dan meletakan sapu tangan itu.

" Tak baik yeoja menangis sendirian disini, hapus air matamu " Sungmin pun menghapus air matanya dan tetap membungkam mulutnya.

" Tak perlu menangis jika teman-temanmu mengejekmu karena penampilanmu ini, yang terpenting adalah kecantikan hati, tak perduli apa yang mereka katakan tak perlu kau dengarkan " Ujar namja itu sok tahu sambil menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum, Sungmin sendiri membalas tatapan namja itu dnegan kerutan didahinya tanda ia tak mengerti.

" Huh? "hanya itu respon yang Sungmin berikan.

PUK

" Kau tak seburuk itu, sebenarnya kau cantik dan aku yakin wajahmu secantik hatimu " namja itu menepuk kepala Sungmin lalu mengelusnya tak lupa senyuman yang masih bertengger diwajah tampannya.

DEG

Sungmin menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah muda diwajahnya, ini pertama kalinya ada namja tampan yang tersenyum setulus itu padanya membuat hatinya berdebar dan dalam hati Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja itu, cantik? Bahkan seingatnya penampilannya untuk drama ini membuat wajah cantiknya hilang seketika, penampilannya benar-benar buruk, namun apa yang dikatakan namja dihadapannya ini, cantik? Apa dia gila?

" Sepertinya kau sudah tenang, sebaiknya kau pulang, aku pun harus segera pulang, annyeong " namja itu bangkit dan berlalu begitu saja, seketika Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Hei, siapa namamu? " Teriak Sungmin sambil berdiri, namja itu menghentikan langkahnya , menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Cho Kyuhyun " Setelahnya namja itu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengembangkan senyumannya.

" Jika dengan penampilanku seperti ini dia mengatakan aku cantik, jika dia tau aku yang sebenarnya pasti dia langsung menyatakan cintanya padaku " Ucap Sungmin percaya diri.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sejak saat itu Sungmin mencari tahu tentang kyuhyun, bahkan ia sengaja masuk di Universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya, semua dugaannya tak seperti dengan kenyataannya, Kyuhyun yang begitu baik padanya menjadi begitu membencinya bahkan seperti tak mengenalnya. Seketika Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana Kyuhyun mengenalnya jika pertemuannya waktu itu dengan Kyuhyun, penampilannya begitu nerd sedangkan sekarang begitu modern dan cantik.

" Seberusaha apa pun aku mengejarnya, dia semakin sulit digapai, begitu aku berusaha mengikhlaskannya kenapa dia malah menarikku kembali? Membuat hatiku semakin bimbang saja, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Dan bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika dia selalu berada disekitarku? " Guman Sungmin.

" Heuh " Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, beban dihatinya masih menumpuk, namun tak semudah itu meringankannya. Sungmin kembali menaruh figura Kyuhyun di laci nakas dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah, berharap esok hari beban dihatinya berkurang.

" Kuharap jika memang tak bisa bersamanya, aku bisa segera melupakannya, namun jika Kau masih memberikanku kesempatan Tuhan, kumohon izinkan aku bersamanya, merasakan kebahagiaan hidup bersama dengan namja yang kucintai, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk bahagia didalam hidupku yang selama ini belum pernah aku dapatkan Tuhan. Amin " Doa Sungmin dalam hati, setelahnya ia memejamkan mata dan tak lama Sungmin pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Sungmin menuruni tangga untuk sarapan, sebenarnya ia tak lapar namun semalam ketika ia tak makan malam wajah Ryeowook sudah seperti ingin menangis, jika pagi ini ia tak sarapan maka Ryeowook akan semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Sungmin tak setega itu untuk membuat Ryeowook semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

" Aigooo, Minnie bogoshipooooo " Seorang yeoja paruh baya berlari kearah Sungmin dan menerjang tubuh Sungmin diam membeku.

Pagi ini kedua orang tua Sungmin kembali kerumah, inilah yang tidak Sungmin sukai dari kedua orang tuanya. Pergi begitu saja dengan alasan bisnis, meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah, meninggalkannya berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan setelah kembali seperti tak memiliki kesalahan apapun dan bersikap seolah biasa aja. Bahakan tak memikirkan perasaan asing yang Sungmin rasakan bahkan ketika kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiri memeluknya seperti ini. Tak ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati Sungmin seperti saat ia masih kecil.

" Minnie tak merindukan Eomma Eoh? " Ucap Leeteuk, Eomma Sungmin namun tak ditanggapi oleh Sungmin, dia memilih menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untukknya, dimeja makan sendiri sudah ada sang Appa yang tersenyum kepadanya ketika melihat Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan untuk sarapan namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tak menanggapinya. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin sedih, Kangin yang melihat gelagat sang istri dan anaknya pun paham.

" Minnie, Appa membawakanmu banyak oleh-oleh " Namun Sungmin masih diam dan menikmati sarapannya membuat Leeteuk semakin sedih. Sekarang, hati anak mana yang bisa luluh meskipun kedua orang tuanya menatapnya sedih jika selama berbulan-bulan bahkan hampir satu tahun kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dia dan kembali seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun? Bahkan dalam satu tahun kedua orang tuanya menelepon hanya lima kali dan Sungmin tak menerima satupun telepon kedua orang tuanya, toh tanpa dia mengangkatnya pasti kedua orang taunya sudah tau bagaimana keadaannya dari orang yang mereka percaya.

" Nona " Bisik Ryeowook namun Sungmin tetap diam dan fokus pada makannya. Kangin menghentikan sarapannya dan mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Appa tau kau marah pada kami bahkan kecewa pada kami, tapi Appa mohon jangan diamkan Eomma, dia sangat merindukanmu begitu juga Appa, tapi jika kau marah paling tidak jangan diamkan Eomma, bahkan semalam dia tak bisa tidur karena tak sabar menemuimu " Sungmin masih diam seakan-akan tak ada kedua orang tuanya disana, Leeteuk sendiri sudah menangis melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu.

Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin kembali dan memeluknya erat namun seolah Leeteuk tak ada, Sungmin tetap melanjutkan makannya meskipun Leeteuk kini tengah memeluknya erat.

" Nona " Bisik Ryeowook kembali. Sungmin menghentikan makannya dan meneguk air putih setelahnya menghela nafas sejenak lalu melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk membuat tangis Leeteuk semakin pecah.

" Aku tak meminta kalian kembali, dan tak mengharapkan kalian kembali, aku terbiasa tanpa kalian, bahkan aku lupa jika memiliki kedua orang tua, aku hanya merasa canggung dengan kehadiran kalian disini, maaf aku ada kuliah pagi ini, aku permisi " Sungmin membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya setelahnya pergi diikuti oleh Ryeowook.

" Yeobo, Minnie kita hiks " Kangin menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya, Kangin sadar ini kesalahannya, tak ingin Sungmin besar dilingkungan luar negeri membuatnya meninggalkan Sungmin di tanah kelahirannya namun itu justru membuat putri semata wayangnya menjadi jauh dari mereka, rasa sesal menghinggap dihati keduanya, tak menyangka akibatnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

" Hiks kenapa mereka kembali Ryeowook? Aku tak pernah mengharapkan mereka kembali jika mereka bahkan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku, aku anaknya bukan? Tapi kenapa mereka tak pernah memperhatikan aku seperti layaknya orang tua kandung? Hiks, jika sekarang aku marah dan merasa asing pada mereka, apa ini salahku? Jika aku tak ingin berada didekat mereka apa ini salahku? Hiks " Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Ryeowook, kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, begitu sampai dimobil, Sungmin langsung menerjang Ryeowook dan menumpahkan tangisnya juga isi hatinya. Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sungmin mencoba menenangkan, bahkan dia merasa bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Sungmin terus saja menangis dan merancau ini itu, meluapkan isi hatinya yang penuh sesak, belum masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun selesai, kini hatinya kembali sesak karena kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba.

Sungmin memasuki kelas dengan wajah pucat dan mata sembab, diperjalanan menuju kampus Sungmin menangis hebat, satu sisi ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya namun satu sisi lagi ia merasa marah dan enggan untuk menatap kedua orang tuanya, semua itu berkecamuk membuatnya sesak dan meluapkannya dengan menangis.

" Ada apa denganmu? " Sungmin diam ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

" Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? " Sungmin menggeleng namun tetap diam, Kyuhyun sendiri menatap Sungmin iba, wajah Sungmin tampak memerah dan memucat karena menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa memaksa jika Sungmin tak ingin bercerita, untung kelas masih sepi karena Sungmin datang lebih cepat dari biasanya sedangkan Kyuhyun memang selalu datang lebih awal.

" Huk " Sungmin teisak sedikit karena tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang kini telah lolos. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin mengatasi perasaannya dulu sendiri.

" Huk pinjam bahumu, kumohon hiks pinjam hiks " Sungmin tak dapat lagi menahan isak tangisnya, tanpa basa basi, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

GREP

" Hiks Hiks Hiks " Sungmin masih terus menangis, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dengan menepuk punggung Sungmin lembut. Dalam hati Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sungmin, kenapa tangisnya sepilu ini, apa ia menyakitinya lagi? Namun seingatnya terakhir bertemu Kyuhyun tak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti Sungmin. Setelah beberapa lama, tangis Sungmin pun mereda.

" Gwencana? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah tak ada lagi isakan yang Sungmin keluarkan, Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Gomawo " Sungmin mepelepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun dan mengusap sisa air matanya dipipi.

" Mianhae bajumu jadi basah " Sungmin menujuk baju Kyuhyun bagian dada yang basah karena air matanya.

" Tak masalah " Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan air mineral dari tasnya dan meneguknya rakus.

" Sudah merasa ringan? " Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

" Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku menangis begini dihadapanmu dan tenang saja ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kita " satu sisi Kyuhyun merasa lega karena bukan dia penyebabnya namun disisi lain ia pun merasa penasaran apa yang membuat Sungmin menangis seperti itu namun ia tak ingin meminta Sungmin bercerita sebelum Sungmin sendiri yang ingin menceritakannya.

" kau bisa kembali ketempatmu " Kyuhyun mengerut tak suka mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

" kau mengusirku setelah meminjam tubuhku untuk meluapkan tangismu? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kesal.

" Anni, bukan begitu, hanya saja bukankah biasanya kau tak ingin dekat denganku? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

" kau memulai lagi, bahkan aku sudah mengajakmu berteman lalu kenapa masih seperti ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

" Bukan itu saja, lagipula Seohyun akan mencari gara-gara jika tau kau duduk dekat denganku, aku sedang malas untuk bertengkar dengannya " Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya diatas meja dengan kasar.

" terserah " Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya sendu menuju bangkunya.

" Apa aku salah? Kenapa dia marah seperti itu? " Lirih Sungmin, tak lama beberapa mahasiswa lainnya berdatangan karena sebentar lagi kelas dimulai.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang duduk diataman, tadi Sungmin memberitahu jika ia tak ingin keluar saat jam istirahat dan meminta Ryeowook kekantin jika lapar namun Ryeowook lebih suka duduk ditaman karena ia sendiri belum merasa lapar, andaikan Eunhyuk ada kelas yang sama pagi ini tentu ia akan meminta Eunhyuk memantau keadaan Sungmin. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat.

" Ada apa denganmu dan Sungmin? Sepertinya kalian ada masalah yang berat " Ryeowook terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangan didada sambil berbicara padanya tanpa Ryeowook ketahui sebelumnya.

" Kau mengagetkanku Kyuhyun Shii " Ryeowook mengusap dadanya yang masih berdebar karena terkejut, kyuhyun sendiri sudah mendudukannya dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

" Ada apa dengan Sungmin" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

" Biasanya kau tak perduli dengan Sungmin " Ryeowook memincingkan matanya kepada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" Aku sudah memutuskan ingin berteman dengannya " Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Benarkah? Wae? " Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

" Kenapa kau dan Sungmin selalu menanyakan hal yang sama? Hanya berteman tak perlu bertanya kenapa aniya? "

" Tentu saja kami menanyakan itu mengingat terakhir kali kau menolaknya seakan tak ingin dekat dengannya lagi "

" Yah kuakui aku merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu pada Sungmin " Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

" Apa kau mulai menyukainnya? " Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook dan menggeleng keras.

" Tentu saja tidak " Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain, Ryeowook menghela nafas karena ternyata Kyuhyun masih tidak menyukai Sungmin.

" Jika kau benar- benar ingin berteman dengan Sungmin nona, kuharap kau bisa menjaga dan bersikap baik padanya. Dia sungguh orang yang baik jika saja kau mau mengenalnya lebih dalam, dia juga sangat kesepian, kuharap selain Eunhyuk, kau pun bisa menjaganya Kyuhyun Shii " Kyuhyun kembali menatap Ryeowook dan memandang wajahnya lama.

" Wae kau sebaik itu dengan Sungmin? Bukankah terkadang dia juga berlaku seenaknya padamu? "

" Kuakui memang terkadang menghadapi tingkah nona yang menjengkelkan itu begitu melelahkan, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Sejak kecil aku tak memliliki orang tua, aku tinggal dipanti asuhan, sampai suatu ketika kedua orang tua nona datang menjadi donatur di panti asuhan tempat aku tinggal, saat itu nona terlihat tak begitu suka didekati oleh orang asing namun aku mencoba terus mendekatinya, singkatnya dia merasa senang ketika aku mengajaknya bermain, entah apa sebabnya namun dia hanya melihatku waktu itu, sampai-sampai dia merengek untuk minta membawaku pulang bersamanya dan sejak saat itu ketika aku lulus dari SMA aku mengabdikan diriku untuk nona, karena tanpanya mungkin aku tidak pernah merasakan duduk dibangku sekolah, mendapat tempat tinggal yang nyaman, apalagi semenjak nona ditinggal kedua orang tuanya bisnis diluar negeri, aku selalu berusaha ada disampingnya kapanpun aku bisa " Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu, baginya Sungmin sangat berarti.

" Lalu sampai kapan kau mau mengabdi padanya? Bukankah kau punya kehidupan sendiri? " Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Sampai dia benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, belasan tahun dia memberikan kehidupan yang membahagiakan padaku karena tak hidup susah seperti saat dipanti, dan aku ingin dia juga mendapatkan kebahagiaannya " mendadak tatapan Ryeowook menyendu.

" Apa dia tidak bahagia? " Ryeowook tertawa miris.

" Jika kau tau bagaimana kehidupan dia yang sebenarnya, kau pasti akan terus melindunginya sama sepertiku " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tak percaya, bagaimana bisa selama ini Sungmin tidak bahagia? Bukankah nona muda selalu bahagia jika banyak kartu kredit dan bisa berbelanja sepuasnya? Bahkan dari penampilan Sungmin saja terlihat tak ada satupun barang murah yang dikenakannya, lalu kenapa dia tak bahagia?

" Memang bagimana kehidupannya? " Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya.

" Aku tak bisa menceritakannya, ini bukan hakku untuk memberitahukan kehidupan orang lain padamu, aku permisi dulu " Setelahnya Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan dibenaknya.

" Kehidupan macam apa yang sebenarnya kau jalani selama ini Min? " Guman Kyuhyun .

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang lama dan juga pendek ini, aku janji chap depan lebih cepet dan hari sabtu ini aku bakal update lagi. Aku kemaren sempet sakit dan setelah sembuh kehilangan mood untuk nulis dan aku gak bisa nulis panjang sekarang karena skripsi aku juga menunggu karena sakit kemarin jadi ketunda, jadi mohon maklumin yah. Disini Kyuhyun mulai penasaran sama Sungmin, chap depan aku berusaha banyakin Kyumin momentnya. Yang minta Yesung dimunculin, udah yah? Tapi untuk bisa berinteraksi sama Wookie butuh proses, jadi tunggu aja kelanjutanya, dan AKU GOMAWO untuk semnua yang review, yang baca juga, aku gak bisa bales satu-satu karena waktu juga yang gak memungkinkan tapi aku baca setiap comment dari kalian, oke deh segitu aja, MAKASIH BANYAK dan terakhir reviewnya yaaaah ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun (N ) 22 tahun

Sungmin (Y) 21 tahun

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My Princess

Chapter 5

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam kamar, Ryeowook yang melihat mood Sungmin yang buruk sejak dikampus tadi pun membiarkan nona mudanya itu menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, dia merasa tak nyaman dengan keaadan seperti ini, tadi ketika memasuki rumah, saat Leeteuk menyapanya, Sungmin tak menanggapi dan memilih mengacuhkannya. Ketika melihat raut wajah Leeteuk yang menyenduh terbersit rasa bersalah yang menyusup dihatinya, namun ketika melihat lagi apa yang telah kedua orang tuanya lakukan membuat Sungmin kembali membekukan hatinya. Sungmin mengusap kasar kala air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya lolos juga. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, ia ingin menunjukan jika tanpa kedua orang tuanya, ia bisa bertahan dan akan terus bertahan meski rasa rindu tak pernah bisa ia bendung sehingga hanya tangis yang keluar untuk meluapkan semuanya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Chagi, ini Eomma, boleh Eomma masuk? " Sungmin terdiam, menatap pintu kamarnya tanpa berniat untuk membukakan pintu itu. Sebenranya Sungmin tak mengunci kamarnya, namun ia membiarkan saja dan lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memunggungi pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

Tanpa persetujuan putrinya, Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar, dilihatnya Sungmin yang tidur membelakanginya. Detak jantung Leeteuk bergemuruh kala menatap punggung putrinya, merutuki kebodohannya selama ini yang meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja di Seoul, bahkan ia baru menyadari kini putrinya telah dewasa. Putri dihadapannya bukan putri kecilnya lagi, bukan putri yang dulu selalu ia timang dan ia dongengkan sebelum tidur. Leeteuk berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah Sungmin, Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

SRET

Leeteuk membelai lembut kepala Sungmin, ia pikir putrinya itu sedang tidur. Tanpa diketahuinya Sungmin sedang menangis dalam diam, ia rindu sentuhan ibunya, ia rindu kasih sayang ibunya. Ia sangat rindu sampai-sampai semuanya terasa sesak. Sungmin berusaha menghirup udara senatural mungkin, ia tak ingin Leeteuk tahu jika ia sedang tidak tidur dan mulai membicarakan masalah mereka. Bukan Sungmin ingin menghindar namun Sungmin benar-benar belum bisa bicara kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin rasakan Leeteuk merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, Sungmin semakin menangis dan kini ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan isak tangisnya membuat Leeteuk menyadari jika Sungmin tidak tertidur.

" Chagi, kau tidak tidur? " Leeteuk mempererat pelukannya dipada Sungmin, takut kalau Sungmin menyuruhnya pergi. Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya namun tak bisa, semuanya sesak, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, entah perasaan apa ini. Apa ini bahagia atau ini penderitaan? Bahkan ia tak bisa membedakannya.

" Kumohon lepaskan aku hiks kumohon " Ucap Sungmin akhirnya meskipun isakan itu tetap saja lolos dari bibirnya.

" Kumohon chagi, berikan kesempatan untuk Eomma bicara, kita harus menyelesaikan ini " Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya.

" Jebal chagi " Mohon Leeteuk dengan lirih namun Sungmin tak ingin mencairkan hatinya, dengan paksa Sungmin melepas pelukan Leeteuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya menhadap Leeteuk. Mata Leeteuk berkaca-kaca melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena tangisnya.

" Kumohon, aku tak meminta apapun selain kau biarkan aku sendiri, sungguh aku tak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu, aku sesak ada kau disini, jadi tolong keluar dari kamarku, mengertilah jika ini tak mudah untukku " Sungmin mengusap air matanya, ia tak ingin menangis lagi, ia tak ingin sesak lagi.

" Berikan Eomma satu kesempatan menebusnya chagi hiks jebal chagi " Leeteuk berusaha mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin kembali namun Sungmin menolaknya. Membuat tangis Leeteuk semakin pecah.

CKLEK

Kangin masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin, dilihatnya anak dan istrinya duduk diatas ranjang dengan sang istri yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan sang putri menatap Kangin datar namun Kangin tahu mata itu memancarkan kesedihan.

" Sungmin Chagi " Kangin mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan duduk dihadapan putrinya, sebelah tangannya merangkul Leeteuk mencoba menguatkan sedangkan pandangannya tak putus menatap Sungmin.

" Appa rasa kita bertiga butuh bicara chagi " Sungmin menggeleng keras.

" Tidak! Aku pikir kita tak perlu bicara apapun, aku sudah biasa hidup tanpa kalian. Kalian hanya cukup memikirkan kalian berdua saja, tak perlu memikirkanku, begitu pula denganku, aku akan menjalani hidupku seperti biasanya, tanpa kalian jadi tolong sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tak nyaman berada didekat kalian " Hati Sungmin berdenyut mengatakan itu namun ia merasa harus melakukan itu.

" Tidak chagi, Appa mohon, kasihan Eomma jika kau bersikap seperti ini " Sungmin menatap tajam Appanya.

" Lalu, apa kalian pernah merasa kasihan padaku? Anak yang tidak pernah diperhatikan! Anak yang tidak pernah dipedulikan! Anak yang memiliki orang tua utuh namun belasan tahun hidup tanpa merasa memiliki orang tua! Kalian jahat padaku! Kalian tega padaku! Kalian meminta mengerti tetapi kalian tak pernah mengerti diriku! " teriak Sungmin marah, membuat Leetuk semakin menangis kencang sedangkan Kangin menunduk merasa bersalah.

" Keluar dari kamarku! " Usir Sungmin dengan nada dingin, Kangin menatap sendu putrinya.

" Kalian tak mau? Baiklah, aku yang akan pergi! " tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin mengambil tas yang tergeletak dilantai dan bergegas pergi, tak mengindahkan teriakan Kangin dan Leeteuk, beruntung ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya, ketika sedang bersantai dirumah tadi, Eunhyuk menghubunginya karena Ryeowook menelpon jika Sungmin pergi dari rumah. Entah apa masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin namun Kyuhyun merasa ini pasti masalah yang berat. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun pergi mencari Sungmin, ia tau Seoul itu luas namun ia merasa yakin bisa menemukan Sungmin, Sungmin pasti tak pergi jauh.

Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun mengelilingi Seoul namun belum menemukan Sungmin, akhirnya ia memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya disebuah taman. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah bangku. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan seketika bernafas lega ketika menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak memanggil Sungmin, tak ingin Sungmin melarikan diri jika ia memanggilnya. Jaga-jaga saja takut kalau sungmin menolak kehadirannya dan malah pergi. Hubungannya dengan Sungmin tak seperti dulu, jika Kyuhyun tak menolaknya dengan kejam tentu ketika sekarang ia memanggil Sungmin akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin namun pandangannya menatap kedepan. Sungmin sendiri tekejut ketika menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

" Sedang a.. apa kau disini? " Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum.

" Hanya lewat dan ingin duduk ditaman " Sungmin mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapan kembali kedepan.

" Kau belum pulang kerumah? Pakaianmu masih sama seperti tdai dikampus " Kyuhyun sengaja berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang menimpa Sungmin, ia tak ingin memaksa Sungmin yang nantinya membuat Sungmin pergi.

" Hanya bosan dirumah, aku ingin tenang " Sungmin menunduk menatap rumput yang diinjaknya. Kyuhyun menatap dalam Sungmin, entah kenapa ia merasa beban yang Sungmin tanggung begitu berat, tak ada Sungmin yang ceria seperti dulu, yang ada hanya Sungmin yang selalu terlihat murung dan sendu. Perubahan yang begitu drastis membuat hati Kyuhyun tak nyaman melihatnya.

" Mau pergi denganku? " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun.

" kau bicara padaku? " Kyuhyun mengdengus kesal.

" menurutmu disini ada siapa lagi selain kau dan aku? " Sungmin tampak melihat sekelilingnya membuat Kyuhyun jengah dan tanpa persetujuan menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

" Kyaaa, tunggu dulu, aku bisa jatuh " teriak Sungmin namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan dan terus menarik Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

BRAK

Kyuhyun menutup mobilnya ketika Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam, ia pun bergegas berlari kesisi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

" kita akan kemana? " Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin.

" kau inginnya kemana? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" tadi kau yang mengajakku pergi dan emnarik tanganku, kenapa sekarang malah bertanya padaku " Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian megacak-acak rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin terpaku menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku pun tak tahu, hanya saja bosan jika diam diri ditaman " Sungmin masih diam dan lebih memilih mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela mobil, ia tak ingin Kyuhyun melihat rona merah pipinya karena tindakan spontan Kyuhyun tadi.

" Kalau taman bermain kau suka? " Kyuhyun mulai memberikan opsi pada Sungmin.

" Tidak, aku bukan anak-anak dan aku tak suka berkeringat membuat rambutku lepek, aku tak suka kotor " Kyuhyun tersenyum, inilah Sungmin yang ia kenal, bukan Sungmin yang selalu sedih.

" Kalau karaoke? " Sungmin tampak menimbang tawaran Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, bukan ide yang buruk " Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat karaoke, setidaknya dengan bernyanyi bisa menghibur Sungmin, pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan registrasi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menuju ruangan yang telah dipesan dan Kyuhyun pun mulai memilih-milih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang hanya diam dan melamun.

" kita disini untuk bersenang-senang , kenapa melamun? " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Anni, kau sudah memilih lagu? " Kyuhyun menyerahkan alat untuk memilih lagu pada Sungmin.

" Sekarang giliran kau " Sungmin pun mulai emilih-milih lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya, Kyuhyun tampak meneliti wajah Sungmin sampai-sampai membuat Sungmin tak nyaman.

" Mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa diwajahku ada noda? " Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan bedaknya dari dalam tas dan memeriksa wajahnya takut-takut ada noda.

" Anni, hanya saja aku baru sadar ternyata kau sangat cantik " Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, apa yang dikatakannya? Cantik? Ia tak salah dengar? Kyuhyun memujinya? Dada Sungmin tampak bergemuruh saking senangnya namun tak ada senyuman yang terukir, ia ingin tersenyum namun takut Kyuhyun malah menjadi tak nyaman karena merasa ia masih berharap. Jantung Sungmin semakin bergetar ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menyentuh kedua sudut bibirnya.

" Tapi akan semakin cantik dan cantik lagi jika bibir ini mengukir sebuah senyuman " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik kedua sudut bibir Sungmin membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sungmin hanya diam terpaku mendapatkan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Hatinya senang namun terselip rasa takut, takut kalau ini hanya mimpi atau takut ini hanya kebahagiaan sesaat kemudian dalam sekejam menghilang dan membuatnya kembali merasa sakit. Dengan lembut Sungmin menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan memilih lagu, Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin tersenyum, ia ingin melihat senyuman Sungmin. Namun ia juga tak bisa memaksanya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengalah dan diam menunggu Sungmin selesai memilih lagunya. Setelah selesai lagu pertama pun muncul, Kyuhyun memilih menyanyikan lagu balad berjudul Love Dust.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan, Kyuhyun bahkan menyanyikannya dengan sangat indah meskipun lirik dari lagu itu sungguh menyedihkan. Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyikannya, lagu itu seperti mewakili perasaannya sekarang ini. Ingin melupakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun namun sulit karena pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tertinggal dihatinya, karena perasaannya pada Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam sehingga sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk melupakan namun ia tak bisa, benar-benar tak bisa. Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun sambil menangis, bahkan ia tak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan lagunya . Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin karena kini saatnya Sungmin menyanyi namun ia terkejut ketika menoleh mendapati Sungmin yang menangis.

" kau kenapa? " Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Sungmin, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir diwajah cantik itu. Sungmin menundukan wajahnya.

" Jangan mennagis, maaf jika aku menyakitimu lagi " lirih Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng lemah dan mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Bukan, kau tidak menyakitiku, hanya saja suaramu indah " Sungmin tak sepenuhnya berbohong, suara Kyuhyun memang indah namun ia tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

" Jinjja? " Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, Sungmin mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, meskipun tak sepenuhnya percaya namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak ingin memaksa Sungmin, akhirnya ia pun melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada pipi Sungmin.

" Lagumu sudah terlewat " Ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat lagu pilihan Sungmin sudah terlewat.

" Tak apa, nanti bisa memilih lagi " Setelahnya merekapun bersenang-senang dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih lagu yang gembira agar suasana hati Sungmin ikut gembira. Keduanya pun menghabiskan waktu dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari tempat karaoke hari sudah malam dan Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin makan malam di sebuah kedai makanan langganannya. Sungmin tampak risih dan tak terbiasa makan dikedai pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun sendiri meskipun keluarganya kaya raya namun ia lebih suka dan nyaman makan dipinggir jalan karena rasanya lebih enak dan lebih nyaman dan jauh dari kata formal.

" Apa kau tak nyaman? Apa kita pergi ke restaurant saja? " Sungmin terdiam sejenak namun mengglengkan kepalanya.

" Tak apa, disini saja " Tolak Sungmin, meskipun merasa risih namun Sungmin tak ingin mengeluh dan membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman.

" Jangan sungkan, jika kau ingin kita pindah aku tak apa "

" Tak perlu, lagi pula Ajhumma itu sudah membuatkan makanan yang kita pesan, sayang kalau tidak dimakan " Kyuhyun hampir tak percaya, Sungmin yang angkuh dan sombong karena suka meremehkan orang yang tidak sederajat dengannya, kini bahkan ia merasa sayang dengan makanan yang tak termakan.

" Baiklah jika begitu " Kyuhyun pun kembali mengalah, meskipun dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Sungmin berubah? Ini terlalu cepat, namun Kyuhyun tak ingin bertanya. Ia akan terus memantau Sungmin, disudut hatinya berharap ini bukan sesaat, dan yang pasti Kyuhyun tak ingin melihat kesedihan dimata Sungmin lagi. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya merasa perduli pada Sungmin namun ia nyaman melakukan itu.

Tak lama pesanan pun datang dan Kyuhyun mulai melahap makanannya sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap makanan itu, ia tampak ragu bahkan untuk menyentuh sumpit yang ada diatas mangkuk itu.

" Kenapa tidak dimakan? "

" Huh? " Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng kemudian mulai menyentuh sumpitnya ragu, namun belum Sungmin menyumpitkan makananya, tangan Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

" Jangan dipaksa, aku tau kau tak bisa, tak apa sungguh, kita bisa berganti tempat, tak apa " Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia tak marah, namun Sungmin tetap menolak.

" Aku akan memakannya " Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun melahap makanannya cepat, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali memakan makannya, Sungmin terlalu memakasakan diri menurutnya.

Keduanya makan dalam diam, Sungmin tak berbicara sedangkan Kyuhyun bingung ingin membahas apa. Dalam pikirannya menunggu Sungmin membuka suara, setidaknya Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin nyaman melakukan obrolan dengannya. Kyuhyun menyesali, jika saja dulu ia tak menolak Sungmin dengan kejamnya mungkin jika ia mencoba berteman dengan Sungmin pasti sekarang Sungmin sedang berceloteh ria menceritakan apa saja dengan bersemangat.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu sedangkan Sungmin tampak susah paya menelan makanannya, dalam hati Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Ingin mencegah tetapi Sungmin pasti akan semakin memaksakan diri melahap makanan itu, membuat Kyuhyun serba salah. Sedikit merutuki dirinya, ia tau Sungmin tak terbiasa makan ditempat seperti itu namun ia malah tetap membawanya ketempat itu. Kyuhyun tadinya hanya ingin Sungmin tahu tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya, berharap suatu saat mereka bisa pergi bersama lagi.

Setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, Sungmin pun menyelesaikan makannya. Sungmin tampak menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia selesai menelan semua makanan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, Sungmin benar-benar memaksakan diri, lain kali ia akan membawa Sungmin ketempat yang membuat Sungmin nyaman.

" Sudah? " tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum.

" Sudah, kita mau kemana lagi? " Tanya Sungmin antusias, Kyuhyun senang melihatnya namun Kyuhyun buru-buru mengecek jam ditangannya.

" Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang " Mendengar itu membuat senyuman Sungmin menghilang.

" Kenapa? Jangan sedih, jika kau mau kita bisa pergi lagi besok " Hibur Kyuhyun namun Sungmin tetap bersedih, bukan karena ia tidak bisa melanjutkan acaranya hari ini bersama Kyuhyun namun karena ia harus kembali kerumah itu, ia tak ingin bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Namun ia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang " Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan lembaran uang untuk emmbayar makanan mereka, setelahnya Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang kerumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam menatap jendela kaca mobil, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya fokus menyetir. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sungmin, dengan berat hati Sungmin pun turun, diikuti Kyuhyun yang turun dari mobilnya.

" gomawo sudah mengajakku pergi, aku senang hari ini "

" Ne, kita bisa pergi lagi besok-besok "

" Jinjja? " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Sudah malam, masuklah " Sungmin menengok kebelakang menatap rumahnya dengan sendu namun ia tau jika ia memang harus masuk kedalam.

" baiklah aku masuk dulu, hati-hati dijalan dan sekali lagi terima kasih " Sungmin tersenyum sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam, namun belum sempat membuka gerbang, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

GREP

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tubuh Sungmin menengang, jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya memerah sempurnya, dia bahkan tak dapat berpikir apapun, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sungmin benar-benar shock dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun ini.

" Jaljayeo " bisik Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan bergeas menuju mobil membiarkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam akibat perlakuan spontannya. Sungmin meraba dadanya tepat jantungnya berada.

" Aku mencintaimu " bisiknya lirih.

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang malem, sumpah aku lupa ini hari sabtu (efek jomblo) maaf juga karena pendek, aku Cuma ngetik satu jam dan negburu waktu takut warnet tutup jadi mianhae, makasih review kemaren dan tlg reviewnya yaaah...maaf buru-buru banget takut warnet tutup dan gak keburu post, annyeong saranghae... hug aku coba updet kilat dan lebih panjang, ini karena ngeburu waktu karena kau lupa ini hari sabtu jadi maaf banget banget bangeeeeeeeeeeeet :(


End file.
